


LoveStruck! a GeMari Fic

by crystal64715



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystal64715/pseuds/crystal64715





	1. An Almost Confession

_1\. An Almost Confession._

 

~Georges P.O.V.~

‘It must be nice, it must be niice! To have Washington on your siide!’ Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold Up! Cut the song and dance routine for a second! See that kid? The one strolling down the hall acting like he's all that and a bag of chips, when he's actually not?

That's me… My name is George. George Washington to be exact. All my friends call me Washi, about that… see the two idiots I'm walking with? That's Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens, they’re both gay. Especially Laurens. I swear he's too gay to function sometimes.

Now look down the hallway a bit. See that girl in that beautiful red skirt with the long brown hair that goes past her ass? That's Maria Reynolds, The most beautiful girl in school. I like her… A lot. Lams ~that's what I call my two gay friends.~ Thinks I have an incurable obsession over her. Well… they're not wrong.

“George! George! Oi Washi!” Lams were snapping and clapping in my face, trying to get my attention.

“What!” I responded.

“Dude! Look at yourself! Your staring at her again! Snap out of it!” Alex said, shaking my shoulders. I couldn't stop looking at her.

“But-but she's just so beautiful….” I muttered as John stepped in front of me.

“Bro! You need to chill the fuck out, or I will legit tell her myself and make you look like the idiot Big Bro.” John laughed, shoving my shoulder.

Did I mention John Laurens is basically my step~brother? Yeah, He's my gay, idiotic step~brother! Long story short. A few years ago, just before I started high school. My mom decided it was time She ~A single parent, mind you.~ put herself back into the dating pool. That's where she met Johns ~and now my step ~ Dad Henry.

 And that my friends, explains why we have two different last names.

“You Wouldn't Dare!” I screamed. “Oh I will! Try Me!” He laughed evilly.

“Heyyy Mariiia!!!” He sang. Oh no, here we go! “Sta ta zee ta! Stupido Fratello!” I growled at him under my breath while flipping him off in sign language. Yeah, I know sign language and Italian. As a side hobby, I'm learning some different languages. The more to use against him. The better!

“Yes Laurens?” Maria spoke as she turned and sashayed down the hall to where the three of us had stopped at our lockers. “My Big Brother likes-” I clamped a hand over Johns mouth before he could say more. “How you-you did your-your hair today Maria!” I stuttered, wincing as John bit my hand.

“Oh! Thanks? I guess? I'm sorry George, but I gotta get to class. I'll see you around…” She waved and walked passed me, her shoulder brushing lightly against my arm as I watched her walk away.

“Why did you stop me Washington? I was gonna do you a fucking favor! And a huge fucking favor at that! Did you hear yourself Bro? ‘Oh! I like your hair today Maria!’ Ha!” John started laughing. “I'm George Washington, and I like miss Maria Reynolds, But I'm too fuckin' chicken to tell her! Ohh who who!” He mocked.

That's it! That's the last straw! I slapped him as hard as I could before I turned and stomped off down the hall to the dorm I shared with that little shit. Once I was in, I slammed the door and locked it as I collapsed on my bed. As I lay there, I decided to text Maria.  

G: Hey…

M: Hey :)

G: Sorry about my Brother earlier…

M: Why? He's funny! He must get that from You :)

G: Heh… I don't think so. At Least I know how to keep my mouth shut. Unlike Him. 

M: lol… So what’s up George?

G: Nothing really… Can I talk to you about something?

M: I'm in class rn, But we can meet up after if you want ;)

G: Uhh… Sure! I-I Guess?.... Where do you want to meet?

M: I was thinking the Liberty Café? 

G: O-ok! Um… What time do you want to meet at?

M: Class ends at 2:40. I have about 5 mins left… How about… 2:50 then?

G: Sounds good. I'll see you at 2:50 at the Liberty then! See you soon Maria :)

M: Okay. See you there George ;)

 

 


	2. Table of Contents

_Table of Contents_

__1\. An Almost Confession._ _

_2\. God Damn It Alexander!_

_3\. Surprise!_

_4\. Tacos And Deaf Events._

_5\. A Very Big Steam Powered Surprise!_

_6\. Unexpected Bliss._

__7\. Everyone Needs To Rise Up._ _

 

 


End file.
